


Grown Men Don't Cuddle

by Aanoeraix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aanoeraix/pseuds/Aanoeraix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers do the cuddle.<br/>Plotless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Men Don't Cuddle

Sam woke up in yet another cold sweat, heart nearly pumping out of his ribcage. He propped himself up on his right elbow, letting his head fall over in the direction of the body of his sleeping brother. He let out a loud sigh of relief at seeing him roll over and let out a loud sigh.

"Sammy, if you keep having these nightmares and making that bed creak I’m going to have to tape you down to that thing so you can’t move." Dean exhaled audibly, woken up by his brother's rutching.

"How do you know they’re nightmares?" He asked.

"You woke up the same when you were little and you had a freaky dream… Breathing like you just got done doin’ a 5K… You know… Weird stuff. Not usual weird, kid brother stuff.” Dean said, motioning his hand in the general direction Sam’s form was occupied.

“Weird kid brother stuff?”

“Asking to… cuddle. Or hug. Or asking me to buy you a princess dress with my first allowance.”

“I never asked you to do that.”

“Of course you did, Sammy. That’s exactly the type of weird kid brother stuff kid brothers do.”

Sam forced out an exasperated laugh. The smile that etched on to his features faded as fast as it came. He actually desperately wanted to ask Dean to cuddle. Every time he had in the past, after they reunited, Dean had laughed and said something along the lines of “you’ve got one weird sense of humor.” and brushed him off. Now, he was more serious than ever about wanting to snuggle. Recently he has been having nightmares, and he’s been sure they’re just nightmares, not premonitions, about Dean dying. Dean being in some horrible accident. Dean finally letting himself give up and… committing. Something simple going wrong and getting Dean killed.

"Dean… I was meaning to ask you something, actually."

"What? You really do wanna cuddle?" The eldest chuckled.

"I…" Sam choked back the urge to just force it down and say never mind. He nodded slightly and made eye contact with Dean.

Dean tossed over to face Sam. He raised an eyebrow as he looked up and down his brother. He could tell he was serious, but couldn’t figure out how to respond properly. That’s his brother, not some chick that demands they snuggle on the couch while they watch a movie. That is a male, that is his sibling. It’s weird to cuddle with your grown brother. It’s just weird.

"Ah, cummon. You’re not serious." He said, but he could tell by the pleading look on Sam’s face that he was. "You aren’t honestly expecting me to cuddle with you, are you?" The slightly pained look on his face that begged to be held was the only argument Dean received. "No." He shook his head, his tone firm "No, we’re not cuddling."

"Sorry for it even coming up, then." Sam shrugged and rested his entire weight back on the motel bed.

A moment of tense silence passed as Dean went through all the possible ways he could let Sam do it and say it wasn’t cuddling. There wasn’t a single option Dean could think of that wasn’t flat out telling Sam they could cuddle. He was going to figure out a way to let his little brother get away with it, so help him god. His only job has been to take care of him, and if he needed to be cuddled, damn it he would be cuddled. Dean just needed to figure out how to say that they could snuggle without saying exactly that and in a manner that couldn’t be misconstrued later as such. He would like to wake up in the morning with all of his pride accounted for.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean nodded toward his little brother who perked up slightly at the pet name, puppy dog eyes and pout still on high. "You look… Kinda cold over there."

Sam was confused. He looked cold? He didn’t feel cold. He gave his brother a questioning look and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I don’t feel cold." Sam then tensed up noticeably, wondering if his brother was trying to warn him or send him a message of some sort. That had never been one of their code phrases for anything, let alone danger.

"Nonsense, get over here before you freeze to death. You’re no use to me riddled with hypothermia." Dean said, patting the left side of his mattress. He was desperately hoping Sam would get it and he wouldn’t have to send him a direct invitation.

"Hypothermia? It’s like 60 degrees in here… It’s temperature controlled… They even put ‘Now with Heating and Cooling’ on the fliers." Sam said.

"Sammy," Dean began, a small smile stretching his features. "Get in the freakin’ bed." He snapped, expression changing immediately.

"I’m not cold, though, what’s going on?"

"You’re not cold, sure, but you’re thick." He muttered under his breath. "Get in the god damn bed, I will help you _keep warm_."

"You’re going to c-" Sam began, perking up some more before Dean cut him off.

"You say that c word I will smack you." Dean threatened. "You are cold and I don’t want you getting sick."

"Okay…" Sam nodded, smiling. He climbed out of his bed as Dean moved his covers with a slight grimace.

Sam crawled in beside his older brother, and despite being a few inches taller than him, made easy work of curling up at the man’s left side. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso, happily allowing him to wrap his arm around his shoulders. The younger Winchester inhaled the scent of deep fried bar food and booze on his brother. Sam had observed that Dean was mostly soaking up the food rather than the alcohol and that had pleased him some.

The younger of the pair never bothered to ask why his brother drank. Because he liked the taste, he liked to be numb, he liked to be buzzed, it could be anything. Sam figured he would’ve got some smart ass answer, so it never quite struck him as a very promising endeavor. He didn’t assume Dean had a problem either, so it was fine. All he knew is tonight, Dean saved them a bit of cash and made it that much easier for him to be at ease _with_ his brother. He suspected if he stayed wrapped in and around his brother, he wouldn’t have to discover him with his brains on the wall opposite his body or dead from alcohol poisoning.

Dean didn’t want to admit he was thoroughly enjoying this. Of course he didn’t want to, he’s the dark, brooding, emotionally tormented one. Opposed to all things cute and fluffy. He would never in his wildest dreams request a cuddle session. Though Dean was experiencing a sense of total relief and comfort, he wouldn't admit it. Even if this was the best thing Dean had felt in years, he wouldn't admit it. Grown men don't cuddle with their grown brothers. Without realizing what he was doing, Dean wrapped his arm tightly around Sam's shoulders and pulled him closer. 

Sam latched an arm around Dean's ribcage and held on to him tightly. He wanted to say thank you, I'm sorry, and please don't be weird about this all at the same time. He could finally get a good night's rest and he was excited as hell.


End file.
